Super Zoomy
Description As Libby is showing pictures from her summer trip to the girls, this Super Zoomy boy Ganymede keeps popping up. If only Libby knew whether he was going to the Shining Star Dance! Characters *Libby *Leona *Sage *Scarlet *Cassie *Clover * Ganymede Script Libby: Sage, Cassie, Leona, Clover! OMS! I have got to show you my zap pics from my vacation in New Prism! Leona: OMS. Yes! Sage: Hey, Scarlet! Wanna see Libby's vacation pictures from New Prism? Scarlet: Puh-lease! I'm from New Prism. I wanna see pictures from any place, but there. Cassie: I can't believe you've actually been to New Prism! I heard they have the most amazing library! Libby: Well, I wouldn't know about that. I actually went to see interesting things in New Prism, Cassie! I went vintage shopping on Retrograde Road, Starlings: Nice! Wow! Awesome! Libby: Had a blast at the Stratos-pier, Starlings: Way fun! Cool! Wow! Libby: And I saw the Jovian Moons at the Heliobowl. Starlings: Seriously? No way! Clover: Supersonic! I heard the New Prism music scene is off the spectrum! Leona: Not bad! Sage: Libby, who is that guy? He looks super zoomy! Libby: What? Who... Oh! Oh, no, yeah, he's... nobody, no, nobody. Cassie: Then why is he in your zap pics? Leona: And why do you suddenly look like your face is about to explode? Libby: Alright! His name is Ganymede. I met him on the trip. And now he is a first-year across the Luminous Lake at Star Prep! Oh, he really is super zoomy, isn't he? Leona: The zoomiest! Sage: Oh My Stars! Libby, the Shining Star Dance is coming up! Cassie: What's the Shining Star Dance? Libby: Cassie! I appreciate that you wanna be well-read, but you really need to take your nose out of a book now and again and pay attention to school events! Sage: The Shining Star Dance is where the girls from Starling Academy and the guys from Star Prep are both invited to attend! Leona: And it's later this month! Cassie: Wow. I guess I do need to pay more attention. Libby: Yeah, but I just wish I knew if Ganymede was going. And if he is going, I wish I knew if he liked me. I mean, he follows me on <...>, and I posted these photos there, but he hasn't liked any of them! Oh. Probably another Star Darling message from Lady Stella. Clover: It's him! Libby: There's a message! Ganymede: Hey, lovely Libby, it's the Gany-man! I mean... Ganymede. I'm so sorry, it's been forever. They've kept us really busy here at Star Prep. I seriously just saw those photos you posted on <...>. You look so super shining! Oh, speaking of shining, I was wondering if you were going to Shining Star Dance. And if you are, would you save the first dance for me, Libbs? Can't wait to hear from you. Later! Libby: Oh. My. Stars! Oh My Stars, Oh My Stars, My Stars! Did you hear that? He called me shining! I mean, nobody ever called me shining. Expect for my Mom. But that doesn't count. I'm going to the dance! Sage: Well, it looks like someone's wish is coming true. Libby: Oh My Stars, Oh My Stars! Category:Episodes Category:Star Darlings